Current aerial vehicles can comprise fixed-wing aerial vehicles and rotor-wing aerial vehicles. The rotor-wing vehicles can take off and land vertically. For a rotor-wing aerial vehicle, a rotation of a propeller can be driven by an electric motor, thereby generating various level of pulling force to effect a taking off, flight or landing of the aerial vehicle.
In taking off and landing a conventional aerial vehicle, an operation of enabling a propulsion output of the electric motor (i.e., a starting operation) and an operation of disabling a propulsion output of the electric motor (i.e., a stopping operation) are performed. Complicated operations are specified to power off the aerial vehicle, so as to prevent any erroneous operations. If the user decides a landing, the complicated operations are performed to power off the aerial vehicle. For instance, the aerial vehicle can be powered off by pulling two joysticks of the remote controller to a lowest level for more than 5 seconds.
For conventional aerial vehicles, the user has to determine a stage of landing and perform a power off operation. The operations are time-consuming and complicated.